Diesel engines commonly include a fuel injector system that injects fuel under a high pressure (e.g. over 100 psi) into cylinders. The fuel injector assembly may include a steel fuel injector and an actuator, that have precision flat surfaces that lie facewise against one another. Passages in the fuel injector and the actuator are aligned to pass pressured fuel, and a pair of electrical contacts passes large current (e.g. peaks of over 10 amperes) between them. One previous way for making disengagable electrical connections was to form pin contacts on one device and socket contacts on the other device. However, the pin contacts make it difficult to refinish the surface as by grinding and polishing it, since the pin contacts are in the way of grinding and polishing equipment. Apparatus for connecting a pair of devices which allowed the contacts on the two devices to lie recessed from the precision surfaces, would be of value.